Huey i Dewey
left|62x62px Huey i Dewey '(''czyt. Hjułi i Djułi)- 11-sto letni bracia bliźniacy, pegazy mieszkające w Fillydelphi. Urwisy jakich mało, interesują się wszystkim i niczym jednocześnie. OC użytkowniczki SarawiStudio. '''Geneza powstania Postacie bliźniaków na początku powstały na potrzeby artykułu o starszej siostrze kucyków i autorka nie wiązała z nimi dalszych planów. Później jednak pojawił się pomysł rozszerzenia tematu postaci i po skończeniu prac nad poprzednim kucykiem, autorka miała zamiar zrobić artykuł o bliźniakach. Pozostawała kwestia wyglądu, a dokładniej grzyw, gdyż kolor sierści od początku miał być brzoskwiniowy. Ten sam kolor miała postać, dzięki której powstały bliźniaki. Na początku najlepszą opcją wydały się czarne grzywy, ale w końcu pozostały ciemnoczerwone fryzury w trzech odcieniach. W zamiarze napisania artykułu utwierdził autorkę pierwszy obrazek z ostatecznym wyglądem bliźniaków, gdyż kucyki bardzo jej się spodobały. Ostatnim problemem były imiona postaci. Miały być podobne i ładnie brzmiące, jednak żaden pomysł nie był odpowiedni. W końcu prowizorycznie autorka nadała postaciom angielskie wersje imion pewnego tria z ulubionej bajki dzieciństwa i tak już zostało. Wygląd Huey i Dewey praktycznie się od siebie nie różnią i nawet rodzina ma problem z rozróżnianiem rodzeństwa. Źrebaki nie dbają zbytnio o własny wygląd, nie uważają tego za priorytet. Oboje są dość przeciętnego wzrostu, sylwetką nie wyróżniają się wśród rówieśników. Grzywa Grzywy bliźniaków są dość krótkie, w trzech odcieniach ciemnej czerwieni, trochę podchodzącej pod brąz. Kucyki mają dość rozczochrane, nierówno przystrzyżone fryzury. Ogon Kucyki mają dość krótkie ogony. Tak samo jak grzywy są one dość nierówno przystrzyżone, w tym samym kolorze co grzywy. Oczy Duże oczy bliźniaków o szczerym wyrazie, tak samo jak grzywy są w kolorze ciemnoczerwonym. Kucyki mają ciemne obramowania oczu, rzęsy natomiast są bardzo rzadkie. Sierść Oboje mają krótką sierść w kolorze brzoskwiniowym. Skrzydła Skrzydła kucyków są normalnej wielkości. Bracia dopiero uczą się latać, ale mają mocne skrzydełka i nauka szybko im idzie. Gogle Huey i Dewey noszą identyczne, szare gogle z brązowym paskiem, chociaż prawie nigdy ich nie zakładają na oczy. Rodzice próbowali ich namówić na odmienne kolory tego dodatku, ale bliźniacy uważają swoje podobieństwo za atut, którego nie chcą się pozbywać. Charakter Cechy i zachowania kucyków to jedyna rzecz, po jakiej można by odróżnić bliźniaki, jednak zazwyczaj i pod tym kątem ciężko dostrzec różnicę. Huey i Dewey mają dość podobne zdanie na wiele tematów, interesują się też tymi samymi rzeczami. Jednocześnie oboje wiecznie się kłócą, choć czasem robią to wyłącznie by denerwować inne kucyki... Psotliwość Huey i Dewey mają wielkie poczucie humoru, choć czasem ich psoty nie wszystkich śmieszą. Bracia często dokuczają figlarnie swoim rówieśnikom i mają z tego wielką uciechę. Zazwyczaj również nabrane przez nich kucyki w ostateczności pękają ze śmiechu, jednak bliźniaki czasem przekraczają granicę i mają wtedy niezłe kłopoty. Spryt Mimo że zazwyczaj swoimi wiecznymi kłótniami bliźniaki nie wykazują się wielkim intelektem, są to bardzo mądre i pojętne kucyki. Nie tak łatwo ich oszukać, a wspólnie bracia rozwiążą każdy problem. Szkoda tylko, że rzadko wykorzystują to w szkole. Kłótliwość Charakterystyczną cechą bliźniaków są nieustające sprzeczki między braćmi. Źrebaki często kłócą się o byle drobiazg i nawet gdyby rozmowa stała się bez sensu, będą kontynuować kłótnię dopóki ktoś im nie przerwie. Właściwie zazwyczaj Huey i Dewey są zgodni, jednak tego typu sprzeczki dostarczają im niemałej rozrywki, a dodatkowo mają szansę zirytować kucyki z otoczenia. Przyjacielskość Chociaż Huey i Dewey najbardziej lubią swoje wzajemne towarzystwo, nie mają kłopotów z nawiązaniem kontaktów z rówieśnikami. Zazwyczaj jednak nie są to bliskie relacje, a ich kontakty ograniczają się do wspólnych zabaw w przerwach między lekcjami szkolnymi. Oboje często obracają się w różnym towarzystwie, na ogół są jednak lubiani przez inne kucyki. Ciekawość Bracia wiecznie widzą gdzieś tajemnicę. Jest to jednak bardziej spowodowane chęcią do zabawy i rozwiązywania zagadek, niż jakąś przesadną nieufnością wobec świata. Bliźniacy nie szukają "kryminałów", zwyczajnie ciekawi ich wszystko dookoła. Są bardzo dociekliwi, nie spoczną póki nie dotrą do interesujących ich rzeczy. Lenistwo Huey i Dewey wiecznie unikają obowiązków. Nie lubią nudnych, męczących czy żmudnych czynności, często zastępują je przyjemnościami, co zazwyczaj przysparza im później problemów w szkole i w domu. Migają się od prac domowych jak tylko mogą, czasem udaje im się wyręczyć kimś innym. Porywczość Obaj bliźniacy to kucyki, które najpierw działają, a dopiero potem myślą. Szybko angażują się w różne działania, dopiero potem zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami. Mają mnóstwo pomysłów, których nie zdążą przemyśleć, bo już je realizują. Często przez to wpadają w tarapaty, z których jednak wspólnie zawsze się wywiną. Przez swoją porywczość nie raz zdarza im się też bójka w szkole, co przysparza im kolejnych problemów. Zainteresowania i umiejętności Huey i Dewey nadal nie mają własnych pasji. Mimo iż wielu ich rówieśników zdobyło już znaczek, bliźniakom nie przeszkadza jego brak. Mają mnóstwo drobnych hobby i choć obu interesują mniej- więcej podobne dziedziny, można dostrzec który z bliźniaków jest lepszy w różnych rzeczach. Sport Bliźniaki lubią wszelkie dyscypliny sportu. Oboje są bardzo żwawi i trzeba przyznać, że z wf-u zawsze mają dobre stopnie. Szczególnie do gustu przypada im piłka kopytkowa. W klasie niezaprzeczalnym mistrzem tej dziedziny jest Dewey. Oboje grają w szkolnej drużynie i choć Huey nie ustępuje wiele bratu, to ten zawsze strzela gola. Wyobraźnia Huey i Dewey mają naprawdę wielką wyobraźnię. Bracia potrafią znaleźć sobie rozrywkę wszędzie i wcale nie potrzebują do tego jakiś wymyślnych przedmiotów. Wystarczy im podwórko szkolne, by "znaleźć się" w Kryształowym Królestwie lub w podziemiach Canterlotu. Majsterkowanie Bracia to dwie złote rączki. Szczególnie Huey ma dar do majsterkowania. Bliźniaki często pomagają w domu reperując różne zepsute rzeczy i choć głównym "mechanikiem" w domu jest oczywiście ojciec, nie brakuje okazji by mogli się popisać. Tego typu zajęcia zazwyczaj ograniczają się do naprawy krzesła czy zaciętej szuflady, jednak nie raz oboje udowodnili, że potrafią sobie poradzić z większym "zadaniem". Mimo młodego wieku wolno im korzystać z narzędzi, bo rodzice zdają sobie sprawę, że bracia wiedzą, co robią. Tego typu drobne prace sprawiają im przyjemność i swoiste poczucie satysfakcji. Wędkarstwo Tej umiejętności nauczył ich dziadek, podczas wakacji poza Fillydelphią. Jest to jedno z ich drobnych hobby i jeśli mają ku temu okazję, chętnie idą na ryby. Brakuje im jednak cierpliwości i przede wszystkim "chwalebnej" umiejętności milczenia, żeby coś złowić. Latanie Kucyki dopiero uczą się latać, jednak wychodzi im to bardzo dobrze. Nauka przychodzi im szybko, nawet jeśli na razie mogą się wznieść tylko na kilka metrów. Można spokojnie powiedzieć, że potrafią latać najszybciej wśród pegazów z klasy, jednak czasem zdarzają im się jeszcze drobne wypadki. Matematyka Chociaż kucyki nie uchodzą za szkolnych prymusów, matematyka jest tą dziedziną, która nie sprawia im żadnych trudności. Nie żeby bracia byli pasjonatami rachunków. Wiedza w zakresie geometrii i algebry przychodzi im bardzo łatwo, choć zazwyczaj brakuje im chęci, by ją rozwinąć. Słabe punkty Mimo wszystko jest mnóstwo dziedzin, które dla bliźniaków są "czarną magią". Huey i Dewey jednak wolą robić to, co wychodzi im najlepiej, nie przejmując się zbytnio odległymi dla nich tematami. Oboje ciężko znoszą porażki, dlatego wolą unikać sytuacji, gdy są zmuszeni zrobić coś, czego nie umieją. Muzyka " Ale to chyba jest rodzinne." Huey i Dewey nigdy nie mieli dobrego słuchu muzycznego. Jedyną osobą w rodzinie, która ma jakiekolwiek predyspozycje muzyczne jest siostra kucyków, a i ona nie jest wirtuozem. Bracia więc przyjmują do wiadomości, że nuty to nie ich działka, z resztą trudno tego nie zauważyć, gdy oboje fałszują choćby podczas szkolnej lekcji muzyki. Czytanie Oczywiście bliźniacy umieją czytać. Nie lubią tego jednak z całego serca, a że z własnej woli nigdy nie widzieli większej potrzeby lektur, do tej pory nie czytają w pełni płynnie. Na przekór osobom powtarzającym, że "tak dużym kucykom to już nie przystoi", Huey i Dewey stanowczo wolą oglądać książkowe obrazki. Historia right|230x230px Narodziny Huey i Dewey pochodzą z Fillydelphi, gdzie mieszkają do dziś. Narodzin wyczekiwali nie tylko rodzice: Lovely Tone i Sky Dust, ale i starsza siostra kucyków, Shiny Button. Problemem okazały się imiona dla dwójki kucyków. Normalnie zapewne nie sprawiłoby to większego kłopotu, jednak matka bliźniaków uparła się na dwa podobne imiona. Ostatecznie na pomysł "Huey i Dewey" wpadła Shiny. Ot tak, bez konkretnego znaczenia. Całej rodzinie jednak ten pomysł się spodobał. Dzieciństwo Bliźniaki wraz z rodzicami i starszą siostrą mieszkali w niewielkim domu na przedmieściach. Mimo że rodzina nie była bogata, nie brakowało im na życie. Na inne wydatki jednak rzadko mogli sobie pozwolić. Huey i Dewey jako źrebięta byli bardzo grzeczni. Mając jednak niecały roczek bliźniaki z niewiadomych przyczyn zaczęli nieustannie krzyczeć i płakać. Oczywiście sami bliźniacy nie pamiętają tego zbyt dobrze, w domu jednak ta sytuacja została zapamiętana jeszcze na długo. Kucyki nie dawały spać domownikom przez swoje wrzaski, które cichły jedynie podczas snu samych bliźniaków. W końcu uciszyć braci udało się Shiny Button, która dała im ręcznie robione maskotki. Do tej pory są to ulubione zabawki kucyków. Będąc nieco starsi Huey i Dewey zaczęli coraz bardziej interesować się otaczającym ich światem. Bracia byli wszędzie, fascynowało ich wszystko. Oboje większość rzeczy robili wspólnie, chociaż dość często się kłócili. Wcale nie potrzebowali wiele zabawek, by świetnie spędzać czas we własnym towarzystwie. Wiele radości sprawiało im też przyglądanie się różnym czynnościom domowym rodziców a ze szczególnym zainteresowaniem patrzyli gdy ich tata coś naprawiał. Równie dużą uciechę sprawiała im zabawa z piłką, którą jednak powodowali wiele szkód w domu. Kiedy tylko mogli, bracia sporo czasu spędzali razem z siostrą, ale ona miała dużo szkolnych obowiązków. Zanim sami poszli do szkoły, Huey i Dewey nie mogli zrozumieć, czemu po powrocie z zajęć Shiny nie może rzucić wszystkiego i zająć się zabawą. Ponieważ bliźniakom coraz mniej odpowiadała zamknięta przestrzeń, rodzice zaczęli im pozwalać wychodzić na podwórko i bawić się razem z rówieśnikami kiedy tylko oni sami lub zaprzyjaźnieni sąsiedzi mogli mieć na nich oko. Wreszcie Huey i Dewey mogli bez przeszkód grać w piłkę razem z innymi kucykami z sąsiedztwa. Mimo iż bardzo lubili spędzać czas z rówieśnikami (a wśród znajomych mieli nie tylko kolegów ale i koleżanki), oboje równie dobrze bawili się we własnym towarzystwie. Początek edukacji Nie można powiedzieć, żeby pójście do szkoły było dla kucyków pozytywną zmianą. Wcale nie odpowiadała im dyscyplina, jaka panowała w szkole. Chociaż same zajęcia w zerówce nie były takie złe, oboje z wielką niechęcią codziennie rano wstawali i szykowali się do wyjścia. W zerówce natomiast poznali też sporo nowych kucyków, z którymi szybko nawiązali znajomość. Ogółem pierwszy rok edukacji zleciał dość szybko i bliźniaki przygotowywali się do pójścia do pierwszej klasy. Początkowe klasy nie były dla bliźniaków wielką zmianą w porównaniu do zerówki. Mimo,że oczywiście doszły im zadania domowe, a lekcje były bardziej znaczące, kucyki nie zmieniły podejścia do nauki,a i z prac domowych udawało im się dość często wykręcić. Jeśli chodzi o kontakty z rówieśnikami, bracia byli lubiani przez inne kucyki, jednak tak jak wcześniej ich kontakty ograniczały się do wspólnych zabaw na przerwach. Nie można jednocześnie powiedzieć, żeby Huey i Dewey zdobyli sympatię nauczycieli. Przeciwnie: byli największymi psotnikami w klasie. Sama nauka szła bliźniakom średnio. Mieli dobrą pamięć, przez co zazwyczaj udawało im się zarobić oceny nie niższe niż "3", jednak bracia nie przykładali dużej wagi do stopni. O wiele bardziej cenili swój wolny czas po szkole. Tymczasem zbliżał się sprawdzian kompetencyjny, który miał zakończyć ich pierwszą część edukacji w podstawówce. Nie był to zbyt znaczący egzamin, oboje więc w przeciwieństwie do wielu rówieśników zbytnio się nim nie przejęli. Czwarta klasa natomiast okazała się dla nich trudniejsza niż można by przypuszczać. Nowe obowiązki, nowe przedmioty i oczywiście natłok zadania domowego. To było trochę za dużo. Bliźniaki chcąc nie chcąc musieli wziąć się poważnie do nauki, jeżeli chcieli dostać się do następnej klasy. Ku ich własnemu zdziwieniu przy odrobinie wysiłku dość łatwo udawało im się przygotowywać do kolejnych tematów, jeżeli tylko skupiali się na lekcji. Większość materiału pamiętali z zajęć. Chociaż nauczyciele, którzy uczyli ich trochę dłużej nadal dość krzywo patrzyli na kucyki, bliźniakom udało się zyskać sympatię nowych nauczycieli. Nie byli może prymusami, ale uczyli się dobrze i wciąż mieli dobre kontakty z rówieśnikami. Obecny stan Dla bliźniaków niedawno zaczęła się piąta klasa i oboje starają się utrzymać poziom z poprzedniego roku. Sporym ciosem był dla nich wyjazd starszej siostry, z którą utrzymywali bardzo dobre relacje. Jednym z ich nowych celów jest zdobycie znaczka. Większość ich rówieśników odkryło już swoje talenty, a bliźniaki tylko czekają na swój moment. Relacje Wzajemne relacje Między bliźniakami jest jakaś więź, która często łączy braci. Oboje mają podobne zainteresowania, umiejętności i charakter. Bardzo lubią swoje towarzystwo. Często jednak zdarzają im się kłótnie i choć zazwyczaj są to błahostki, oboje potrafią ciągnąć tego typu sprzeczki w nieskończoność. W praktyce często inicjują kłótnie z nudów i daje im to możliwość zirytowania innych kucyków... 200px Shiny Button Fanatyczka robótek ręcznych o przyjaznym usposobieniu. Wielka pasjonatka szycia. Jest dość nieśmiała, ale ma duże poczucie humoru. Obecnie studiuje w Akademii w Manechattanie. Kształci się w dziedzinie projektowania i w przyszłości chce zostać projektantką mody. Bracia od zawsze mieli dobre relacje z siostrą, chociaż czasem wydaje im się trochę zbyt poważna. Różnica wieku jest między nimi bardzo duża,a bliźniaki bardzo nie lubią momentów, gdy siostra traktuje ich "jak dzieci". Mimo to zawsze są chętni by pomóc Shiny i zazwyczaj jest między nimi nić porozumienia. 200px Galeria ''' Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczków Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery bez znaczka Kategoria:Źrebięta Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Fillydelphi Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Kucyki